Rise
by icejay
Summary: Known as the Lone Pirate, Connor is looking to either put together his own crew or join one. With a painful past he wants to put behind him and forget about, aiming to a pirate and look for the One Piece doesn't seem like a bad idea. the question is though, will make it as a pirate? And if he stays a pirate, will he find the One Piece? So can he rise to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. I am back with my new story. I will post in Break the World next month once I have finished the two chapters I am writing. Sorry it's sorry late guys. I was 18 hours with work and sleeping when I got home. But now work has queited down. The reason why work was so crazy was because our manager quit and I was taking over until we got a new one. I will be studying to be a manager after the New Years and co-managering with someone.

So enjoy the new story and chapter and look out for my new chapters for Break The World next year. Happy New Years everyone.

* * *

Rise  
 **The Lone Pirate**

A lone young man with dark purple-hair and bright pink eyes sat at a table. Well, that last crew really didn't work out like he had thought it would. Maybe he was best off doing what his best friend and older brother figure suggested and just start his own crew? But that just seemed like so much work! Joining a crew would be that much easier! It meant he wouldn't have to be in charge of anything or have to worry about if his crewmates were up to scratch. He wouldn't have to worry about money or how to get it or worry about making sure they had a good ship. He wouldn't have to worry about looking for suitable people for his crew either.

But at the same time. Maybe that would be better and easier to do than just trying to find a crew and not being to match their chemistry? After all, for a crew to work, they have to have good chemistry with each other. And he just couldn't seem to fit in or match with other people's. The young man also wasn't a fan of having to follow orders either, he prefers to do his own thing and let others do the same. Which he could tell his crew if he was the captain.

So on one hand being captain and putting together a crew seemed like the best and easiest way to go. While on the other, it was just so much work and the dark purple-haired young man really didn't want to do all of the work. Especially if it didn't end up working out. What if he put together a crew and it all just fell apart? The time, effect, energy and emotions of doing all of that to just to fall apart didn't seem worth the hassle.

Although, at the same time, what if it did work? What if it didn't fall apart and all worked out in the end? That would be worth the effect.

The young man in his early twenties scratched his head as he was thinking. He hated thinking, it always gave him a headache. What should he do? What should he do?

He looked up as a young lady put food down in front of him. Food! He might as eat and stopping thinking. Wasn't thinking on an empty stomach a bad thing or something way? He was sure there was a saying or something related to it, but he wouldn't remember what it was.

"Thanks," he smiled as he started eating the food in front of him right away. Food! Sweet food! How he missed thy! Why does he always binge eat when he's in pubs or taverns? Maybe if he gets a crew together, he should make that their chef is good at cooking. He is sick and tired of bad food, which he usually gets when with pirate crews. Hence why he loves tavern and pub food.

He was sure there were pirate crews with good cooks on it, but he has just yet to meet or travel with them.

Yeah, it might just be easier to put together his own crew so that makes sure he has an excellent chef who can cook good food. Food was one of the most important things to him.

So was people who took care of their own weapons. The purple-haired young man loved his guns to pieces. They have never let him down, unlike people. Humans, for whatever reason. Always seem to make promises that they cannot keep and he hated that. So he did his best to not make promises he was sure he could not keep or definitely couldn't keep. Makes everything easier that way, at least he thought so.

Speaking of promises. The aspiring pirate whistled a few times, a bird came flying over to him. Peeking at his food. It wasn't just any bird though, it was big like an eagle but coloured like a hawk with the quietness of an owl. The bird was rare, and many people wanted it. But they would have to get through the young man and his guns to get to the bird. It was one of the rarest around, not that he knew it. He had found his bird as an egg, and it hacked not long after he picked it up. So for him, the bird has always been his regardless if he was rare or just a common bird.

They have been together for a long time, and he wasn't going to give him up for anything.

"Oi, my food," he told the bird as he put a bowl down in front of him. The rather large bowl had raw meat in it. "That's yours, now after we eat you need to deliver a message to you-know-who." The eagle looking squeaked in response and started eating. It seemed fine with that.

The lone pirate looked around the tavern as he was eating. The question is who should he ask to join his new crew? What kind of people does he want in the crew? Other than the obvious of someone who is an excellent cook and people who can look after their weapons.

Well, first things first. The young man was going to eat his food then look for an appropriate First Mate. Someone strong, maybe good with swords or has devil fruit powers or something cool like that.

People were whispering around him. He was wondering how long it would take for people to recognise him. It already had a few whispering and the nickname of the Lone Pirate going around the pub. But at the moment he can, he will change that nickname!

What should he change it to those? Twin Pistol? Firestorm? Fire Gun? Twin Guns? Flaming Bullet? The Fire Bullet?

Firestorm sounds pretty good. It was exciting and cool sounding. It was pure awsomeness, like Fire-Fist Ace!

The young man's eyes may not have looked like it. But he was looking around the room to see if there were any interesting people around him. There didn't seem to be. Until he suddenly got up and with his plate of food and his drink and sat down next to a tall person wearing a white cloak with a hood. His bird just stay at the table eating.

"You seem interesting!" The pirate said as he sat next to the person at the bird as put his things down and kept eating.

"And you seem like trouble," the person under the hood of the white cloak replied as he was eating his soup with some bread. "What do you want?"

"I like interesting people."

"I don't."

"Oh don't be that way!" Laughing as he slapped the other on the shoulder. "I was thinking of starting up a crew! You should join!"

"Why should a crew with a pirate with a record like yours? Do you know what they say about you, don't you, alone Pirate?"

"That I'm a crew jumper? I know," he said waving it off like it was no big deal. "I left those crews because they weren't the right one for me. I mean, they're cooks were either terrible, or they were awful at taking care of their weapons. Oh, let's not forget the crew where the captain's only concern was going to port, drinking and sleeping around with every woman he could get his hands on. There was the crew with poor taste in just about everything. And the crew who was only interested in me to be their watchdog. I'm not a watchdog."

"I didn't ask for your life story about why you left the crews you joined," the cloaked figure said, with what the pirate was sure an eye roll. "But if you're aware of your own reputation. Then you can understand why I am going to be turning you down. Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I'm not interested in joining a crew where the captain might just abound it at a moment notice because he seems to be a picky little shit."

"I'm not picky. I have standards, and none of those guys lived up to them. There's a different," the purple-haired young man huffed. "Besides, that's why I am starting up my crew now! I can kick the ass of whoever doesn't live up the standards I will put in place!" Laughing it off like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Jajajajaja!"

"Still not interested," the cloak wearing person informed him.

"Oh come on! Please! You look like an interesting person, so I want you as my first mate! It will fun! I swear!"

"You don't know me, and I don't want whatever trouble you will surely get me into if I joined you. I already have my own troubles, I don't need yours added on to-"

"You! Magician!" A voice shouted and echoed out through the tavern. The person wearing the white cloak sighed. Great, it seems one of his troubles is here. "You owe me money!"

"I owe you nothing. You lost that money fair and square," the cloak wearer informed the man who stormed up to. "And I am not a magician." An illusionist, sure. A trickster, probably. An escape artist, oh he loves it when he gets to that. But a magician? Nope. There was nothing magical about him.

"Then how else do you explain the things you do?" The man shouted.

"If you're too stupid to work it out, then there is clearly no point in explaining it to you," the 'magician' responed.

"You can do magic tricks? That's so cool!" The pirate said really excited.

"I don't do magic tricks," the white cloak wearer sighed. "I do illusions, tricks and escapes. There isn't anything magical about it. It's about misdirection, miscommunication, confusing and outwitting whatever idiot is in front of you. There is no magic involved whatsoever."

"Are you call me an idiot, boy?" The man said as he grabbed the white cloak wearer. The hood of the cloak falling off his head to show a very handsome young man with longer than most males had maroon-coloured-hair and soft baby blue eyes.

"If the shoe fits," the young man smirked.

"Why you damn little shi-" the man started as he was getting ready to punch the young man until a gun appeared in his face. Then the angry man stopped dead in his tracks.

"That's my future First Mate you're trying to hit," the pirate said in a rather annoyed voice. "If anyone is going to hit him for any reason, it will be me. Now back the fuck off unless you want to blow your idiot head off your idiot shoulders."

Blue eyes looked up to see the actual pure annoyance in the pink eyes of the pirate by the fact that the man had hit him. They didn't even know each other, and yet the pirate was sticking up for him and seemed to be trying to protect him. That was something that has never happened before. Maybe the pirate wasn't as bad as he first thought. But he was annoyed by something the pirate said. "Just because you call me your future First Mate doesn't mean I am going to be."

"You will be because I refuse you saying you saying you're not joining! I can't hear you saying no! Lalala!"

"Just how old are you?" The 'magician' asked.

"Just who are you?!" The man shouted as the purple-haired young man kept the gun shoved in his face.

"The name's Connor. Some call me the Lone Pirate," the purple-haired young man said with a wicked grin. "But I have a new name in mind. Call me, Firestorm Connor."


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to another chapter guys. Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I have been busy with work.

Thanks to AlcatrazDGold, CyberseAlexandriteDragongirl, er kebbabaro and Sheaon13 for favouriting.

Thanks to AlcatrazDGold, JoyousAnonymous, dsrocker9230, er kebbabaro and Sheaon13 for following.

Thanks to AlcatrazDGold and Sheaon13 for the reviews.

AlcatrazDGold- yes, I am back. just been busy and working out what to write when I have had free time.

Sheaon13 \- thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Rise

 **Beginnings**

The Lone Pirate now wanted to be called Firestorm? Where on earth did he pull out the fire and storm parts to this new name he wanted everyone to call him?

"And why do you want to be called Firestorm Connor?" the magician said looking confused as hell.

"Because my name is Stormi Connor and I'm on fire!" Connor grinned getting a very skeptical look from the magician. Connor thought it was hilarious himself, but obviously, it wasn't as funny as he thought it was. "Okay, okay. I chose it because I think it sounds cool," Connor confessed, making everyone sigh at him. This young man was really simple minded, wasn't he? The man who Connor had the fist of in his hand suddenly screamed out in pain as they noticed the burn marks on the man's hand and flames coming from the Lone Pirate's hand. "I prefer to use my guns, but I thought this could use a personal touch."

Since when did the Lone Pirate have a devil fruit?! Sure, there had been rumours that the twenty-something-year-old had one. But no-one has ever been able to confirm either that was truth or just plain as day rumour. It seems now though, that the rumour was true. Which was making everyone wondering just how true the other rumours about the young man were true.

"I can see now where you got the fire from for your new name," the magician commented as noticed the flames easily. "The Mera-Mera No Mi?"

"I don't know what it's called, I ate this weird tasting fruit and then somehow was able to control fire," Connor shrugged as he let the man go. The man was on his knees with tears streaming down his face from the pain he was in. It was easy to tell that his skin was badly burnt. Connor whistled and his bird was by his side an instant. "Take the letter. I'll have the shell playing so you can find me. We're getting out of here."

"We?" the magician asked confused when the other said. There was shouting and yelling outside. It sounded like the Marines with someone saying something about someone called captain.

"This is the place that he was reported being seen at captain!" the person said. "That man and his bird."

"Yep, we're out of here," Connor said picking the cloaked young man up and putting him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Damn it, he thought he lost his Marine fan club. They sure are persistent.

"What we?! I told you I'm not joining your crew!" the maroon-haired young man shouted as the pirate started running with him over his shoulder as Marines came into the tavern. "Put me down!"

"It's the Magician Finn!" one of the Marines shouted as noticed the white cloaked young man being carried off on the shoulder of the Lone Pirate. The Marines were confused by the scene until they realised that they were getting away.

"Your name is Finn?" Connor asked as he was running, his bird flying by his side until it shot up into the sky and disappeared from sight.

"Yes, it's Maho Finn," Finn sighed as there was no point in denying his name now that the other knew it. "Great, now I am being dragged into your trouble and why must people call me magician? I am not a magician. I'm an illusionist."

"What's the difference? Other maybe you can't use magic?" Connor asked as he was easily running with the other on his shoulders.

"There is no such as magic for a start," tblue-eyedyed other informed him. "But the main differences things is what tricks we do. 'Magic' is used as a way to entertain people while illusions can be used to distract people. They are similar depending on who uses it. Though, I was once an magician, I do not care for that life anymore and decided to be an illusionist instead."

"Why?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"Have anything to do that group called the Horsemen?"

"I have nothing to do with them. Why would you think that?"

"No reason," Connor said as he could tell the other was lying but decided not to push the matter for now. What was Finn's connection to Horsemen? Is he an ex-member of them or something?

The Horsemen are a group of people who claimed to be magicians and use their magic to steal. They claim they are not pirates as they steal from those who steal from others and return what was stolen- be it money, people and even land and livestock. They weren't bad people, but the Marines weren't a fan of them as they were seen as nothing more than criminals for stealing. So to the Marines, the Horsemen were no different to pirates.

"Are you going to put me down now?" Finn asked as he did not like being carried like a sack of potatoes. "And where did that bird of yours go?"

"His name is Sora and he'll be back," Connor grinned as he suddenly slide under a cart with Finn on his shoulder.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Finn shouted half terrified at the sudden action. What the hell was that?!

Connor made the other roll off his shoulder as he pulled out his guns. Wind shot over the cart, pushing the cabbages that were once in it everywhere. Of course the Marines had a devil fruit eater with them, of course. It had to be him, didn't? Connor doesn't like to have to fight this particular unless he has to.

"Connor! Give up!" a young man around his age shouted. Finn had several cabbages on his lap and some pieces of one in his hair. Oh yeah, this pirate is definitely trouble. "I'm going to bring you and the Magician in!"

"Hey! Leave me out of this! I have nothing to do with him!" Finn shouted over his shoulder. This is what he wanted to avoid! He didn't want to get caught up in the pirate's mess. Why does the pirate have to drag him into this?!

"Too bad, you're already involved," the Marine told him as he was suddenly above Finn.

The illusionist cursed as he pulled out a black stick from his cloak sleeve that he turned into a bow staff with a simple quick twist. Blocking the fist that was almost got him right in the face. Just how fast is wind devil fruit Marine guy?!

"Leave my First Mate out of our fight Raiden, this is between us, brother," Finn told him as he held a gun to the face. Finn also died from the look on Connor's face. Holy hell, who knew the pirate could look so serious and deadly.

"Not your First Mate!" Finn told Connor. Deadly looking or not, Finn was not joining Connor's crew. Nope, no thank you. He was not going more involved in this pirate's mess than he already was! Wait… brother? What?

"You need to go back to Asch, Connor. The point of him becoming a Warlord was to protect you and the others," Raiden said as he stared down the other pointing the gun at him.

"And I will tell you the same thing as I told him, Rai, I don't I need protection. I can take care of myself," Connor said as they heard the other Marines coming.

"You are seriously a pain in the ass little brother," Raiden sighed.

"So are you, so I guess we're even. Now let me get out of here before the others catch up," Connor told him.

"Fine, knock me out," Raiden sighed as he stood there and moved his fist away from Finn, said person was very confused by said action. Wasn't the Marine going to catch them? What is going on? What do these mean by brother? Why are they calling each other brother?

"Okay," Connor agreed easily as he hit Raiden hard in the side of the neck that it left an ugly bruise and the young Marine hit his forehead against the cart. "Let's go Finn."

What the hell just happened? Did a Marine actually and willing let the pirate knock him out? Is he even still breathing? What is going on?

"You coming or you staying here and getting caught?" Connor asked as he fired his gun off towards the Marines that he could see coming. They all ducked or jumped sideways out of the way of the bullet.

Finn sighed as it looked like he had no choice, like it or not, he had to go with Connor. "Just because I am coming with you doesn't mean I am joining your crew." Making sure they were the same page.

"Yes! I have my First Mate!" Connor cheered seeming to have ignored what Finn had just told him. It seems they were not on the same page.

"I am not joining your crew!" Finn shouted at him.

"Get the pirates!" a marine shouted.

"Tell that to them," Connor grinned as he stood up. "My name is Stormi Connor! Captain of the Firestorm Pirates and this my First Mate Maho Finn! Caught us if you can!" Grabbing Finn and rubbing off with him on his shoulder, again.

"I just told you I'm not joining your crew! Why did you tell them I'm apart of it?!" Finn shouted at his apparently new fond friend that he didn't want.

"They were thinking it anyway so why does it matter Fi?" Connor asked them as he clicked his fingers as they took a sharp right, making Finn hold onto Connor for dear life as he did not want to fall and break something. The pirate ran down an alleyway. "Firewall." Finn looked behind them and saw a giant wall of flames suddenly shot up. It seemed that Connor was cutting off the Marines only way of following them by cutting off the alleyway entrance with fruit devil abilities. "Hopefully they haven't found the _Madelyn_ yet."

"The _Madelyn_?" Finn asked with confused as Connor was still running.

"My ship, I called her after my only sister," Connor explained as they were running along the coastline of the town. "She's not much, but she's home."

"You steal her?" Finn asked as he gave up trying to get off Connor's shoulder.

"How you know that?" Connor asked as they stopped suddenly.

"Lucky guess," Finn said with an eye roll as he was dropped onto the ground. Now covered in dirt. "Don't drop me!"

"We're here!" Connor told him as he jumped onto a plank at a small ship. "This is Maddie. Say hello Maddie." The ship said nothing and Finn sighed as he picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself.

"Ships don't talk," Finn informed the other.

"Yes they do, you just have to stop and listen," Connor told Finn who just sighed and as he walked up the plank of wood onto the small ship.

"Do I want to know where you got this from?" Finn asked. Why does he have a feeling that he is going to regret asking the other that question?

"Probably not. I stole her from the most recent pirate crew I was with," Connor replied anyway. Yep, the white cloaked young man regrets asking the other that question.

Finn's eyebrow twitched. Didn't Connor just say that he didn't need to know where he got the ship from? So why did he tell him that he stole it anyway?! He's an idiot, that's it, Finn's mind is made up. This Stormi Connor guy is an idiot and Finn is leaving him and this 'crew' at the next island. Hanging around this guy was only going to lead Finn into trouble. Well, more trouble than normal anyway.

"We better get going before the Marines catch up," Connor commented as he pulled the plank of wood up onto the ship once Finn was on board. The other was looking around the ship and then sighed. "What's wrong?"

"It's actually a half decent ship, stolen or not," Finn said as he looked over his shoulder. It's a good thing he owned pretty much nothing. Just the small bag he had under the cloak.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Madelyn is great. Sure, not as big or fancy or grand as other ships, but she'll do for the small crew I have in mind for us," Connor grinned.

"How did you manage her before you kidnap me? And I'm not joining your crew," Rinn told him straight out. Why does he have a feeling this is going to go nowhere? Finn bets everything he has that Connor will ignore him and just keep talking like Finn was apart of the crew, agreed to join or not.

"What do you mean by manage? I just let the sea and wind take me whenever I need to go!" Connor grinned again like it was the perfect plan. "So let's see where the sea and the wind takes us!" Letting the sails go suddenly as the light breeze suddenly changed into a suddenly heavy gale.

Finn grabbed hold of the closest thing to him, which was unfortunately Connor. Where the sudden change of wind pressure came from was beyond Finn, but at least he hasn't fallen overboard or anything. Even if he has to hold onto his new not wanted friend. The last thing Finn wanted to be caught by the Marines or the Horsemen. He was never going back, but it's not like he could stay in one place or with one person. The last thing he wanted was for others to get caught in his history and business with the Horsemen.

The purple-haired guy man was laughing as the ship was shooting across the ocean like a bat out of hell. He loved this kind of breeze, it always made things more interesting. Connor shot his gun off at a blue bell that was hanging near the cabins. That was the bell that his bird would hear and come back to. He likes to call the bell a shell. Now, he should probably do something about stirring the ship or they might end up going round in a circle as the wheel was spinning like crazy and going all over the place.

* * *

2 review

4 favourites

5 follows


End file.
